The present invention relates to drip infusion sets, and relates more particularly to a spike means with air passage for drip chamber device for drip infusion sets which eliminates the installation of an aeroneedle in the infusion bottle.
The drip chamber of a regular drip infusion set as shown in FIG. 1, has three solution inlets disposed in communication with one another for guiding solution out of the solution bottle. When the drip infusion set is installed, an aeroneedle must be used and pierces the rubber stopper of the infusion bottle for permitting outside air to be guided into the infusion bottle so that sufficient air pressure can be obtained inside of the infusion bottle to force solution out of the infusion bottle into the drip chamber device
Because of the use of the aeroneedle, the cost of the drip infusion set is relatively increased. Furthermore, the aeroneedle must be properly disposed of after its use.